yesfandomcom-20200222-history
King Crimson
King Crimson are a musical group founded by guitarist Robert Fripp and drummer Michael Giles in 1969. Their style has typically been categorized as progressive rock, although it also has diverse influences from jazz, classical, experimental, psychedelic, New Wave, heavy metal, gamelan and folk music. Although King Crimson has garnered little radio or music video airplay, they have a devoted following. Their debut album, In the Court of the Crimson King, is widely regarded as a landmark in the history of the progressive rock genre; their later excursions into even more unconventional territory have been influential on many contemporary musical artists. In the late 1960s the band were very influential in popularising a previously unknown mellotron rock style; throughout the early 1970s their membership fluctuated with forays into jazz and funk at times before becoming a more stable unit in the mid 1970s, developing an improvisational sound influenced by heavy metal before breaking up. The band reformed in the early 1980s for three years, with a New Wave and gamelan-influenced sound, before breaking up again for around a decade. The 1990s saw King Crimson meld aspects of their 1980s and 1970s sound, which has continued into the 2000s, during which time several splinter groups of King Crimson known as "ProjeKcts" appeared. Though its membership has fluctuated considerably throughout its existence, the band continues to perform and record music. The only constant member of King Crimson has been Fripp, who has arranged several disparate lineups of King Crimson, often working in different genres. However, he has stated that he does not necessarily consider himself the band's leader, describing King Crimson as "a way of doing things", and noting that he never originally intended to be seen as the head of the group. Current Lineup * Robert Fripp - lead guitar, occasional mellotron or piano (1969 - present * Tony Levin - bass, Chapman Stick, backing vocals (1981 - 1999, 2003 - present) * Pat Mastelotto - drums, percussion (1994 - present) * Gavin Harrison - Drums (2007 - present) * Jakko Jakszyk - lead vocals, guitar, flute (2015 - present) * Mel Collins - saxophone, flute (1970 - 1972, 2015 - present) * Bill Reiflin - drums, keyboards (2015 - present) Former Members * Greg Lake - vocals (1969-70), bass (1969) * Peter Giles - bass (1970) * Gordon Haskell - bass, vocals (1970) * Boz Burrell - bass, vocals (1971-72) * John Wetton - bass, vocals (1972-74) * Michael Giles - percussion (1969-70) * Andy McCulloch - percussion (1970) * Ian Wallace - percussion (1971-72) * Jamie Muir - percussion (1972-73) * Bill Bruford - percussion (1972-1997) * Peter Sinfield - lyrics, lighting (1969-71) * Richard Palmer-James - lyrics (1972-1974) * Ian McDonald - reeds, woodwinds, mellotrons (1969, sideman in 1974 * David Cross - violin, viola, flute, mellotrons, keyboards (1972-74) * Trey Gunn - Warr guitar, Chapman stick (1994-2003) Additional And Guest Musicians * Keith Tippett - piano (1970-71) * Mark Charig - cornet (1970-71, 1974) * Robin Miller - oboe (1970-71, 1974) * Nick Evans - trombone (1970) * Jon Anderson - vocals (1970) * Paulina Lucas - vocals (1971) * Eddie Jobson - violin (1974) Discography Studio Albums * In The Court Of The Crimson King - 1969 * In The Wake Of Poseidon - 1970 * Lizard - 1970 * Islands - 1971 * Larks' Tongues In Aspic - 1973 * Starless And Bible Black - 1974 * Red - 1974 * Discipline - 1981 * Beat - 1982 * Three Of A Perfect Pair - 1984 * THRAK - 1995 * The ConstruKction Of Light - 2000 * The Power To Believe - 2003 Live Albums * Earthbound - 1972 * USA - 1974 * The Great Deceiver - 1992 (recorded 1973-1974) * B'Boom: Live In Argentina - 1995 (recorded 1994) * THRaKaTTaK - 1996 (recorded 1995) * Epitaph - 1997 (recorded 1969) * The Night Watch - 1998 (recorded 1973) * Absent Lovers: Live In Montreal - 1998 (recorded 1984) * Cirkus: The Young Person's Guide To King Crimson Live - 1999 (recorded 1969-1998) * Live In Mexico City - 1999 (recorded 1996) * The ProjeKcts - 1999 (recorded 1997-1999) * The Deception Of The Thrush: A Beginner's Guide To ProjeKcts - 1999 (recorded 1997-1999) * The Beginner's Guide To The King Crimson Collector's Club - 2000 (recorded 1969-1998) * Heavy ConstruKction - 2000 * VROOOM VROOOM - 2001 (recorded 1995-1996) * Ladies Of The Road - 2002 (recorded 1971-1972) * EleKtrik: Live In Japan - 2003 * The Power To Believe Tour Box - 2003 * 40th Anniversary Tour Box - 2008 Singles And EPs * Cat Food/Groon - 1970 * Atlantic Sampler - 1973 * The Night Watch/The Great Deceiver - 1974 * Epitaph/21st Century Schizoid Man - 1976 * Matte Kudasai - 1981 * Elephant Talk - 1981 * Thela Hun Ginjeet - 1981 * Heartbeat - 1982 * Three Of A Perfect Pair/Man With An Open Heart - 1984 * Sleepless - 1984 * VROOOM - 1994 * Dinosaur - 1995 * People - 1995 * Sex Sleep Eat Drink Dream - 1995 * Schizoid Man - 1996 * Level Five - 2001 * Happy With What You Have To Be Happy With - 2002 Compilations * A Young Person's Guide To King Crimson - 1976 * The Compact King Crimson - 1986 * Heartbeat: The Abbreviated King Crimson - 1991 * Frame By Frame: The Essential King Crimson - 1991 * Sleepless: The Concise King Crimson - 1993 * The 21st Century Guide To King Crimson - Volume One - 1969-1974 - 2004 * The 21st Century Guide To King Crimson - Volume Two - 1981-2003 - 2005 * The Condensed 21st Century Guide To King Crimson - 2006 Videos/DVDs * Three Of A Perfect Pair: Live In Japan - 1985 * Live In Japan - 1996 * The Noise: Live At Frejus 1982 - 1997 * Deja VROOOM - 1999 * Eyes Wide Open - 2003 * Neal And Jack And Me - 2004 * Live In Japan 1995 - 2007 The King Crimson Collector's Club Limited release live recordings of concert performances, studio sessions and radio sessions. Originally designed as a business model, the KCCC was a program where fans could "subscribe" to the club by paying in advance for six releases. The revenue was then used to by DGM and Tone Probe to pay for the work of reviewing the archival recordings and doing the work necessary to remaster the work to acceptable quality levels. The program did not meet its financial goals, so it was eventually abandoned and converted into a standard release and purchase model. * Live At The Marquee - 1998 * Live At Jacksonville - 1998 * The Beat Club, Bremen - 1999 * Live At Cap D'Agde - 1999 * King Crimson On Broadway - 1999 * Live In San Francisco - 1999 (ProjeKct Four) * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume One - 1999 * The VROOOM Sessions - 1999 * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Two - 2000 * Live At Summit Studios - 2000 * Live In Central Park, NYC - 2000 * Live At Moles Club, Bath - 2000 * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Three - 2000 * Live In Hyde Park, London - 2002 (Announced for 2000) * Nashville Rehearsals - 2000 * Live At Plymouth Guildhall - 2001 * Live In Mainz, Germany - 2001 * Live In Berkeley, CA - 2001 * Live In Northampton, MA - 2001 (ProjeKct Two) * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Four - 2001 * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Five - 2001 * Live In Detroit, MI - 2001 * Live In Nashville, TN - 2002 * Live At The Zoom Club - 2002 * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Six - 2002 * The Champaign-Urbana Sessions - 2003 * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Seven - 2003 * Jazz Café Suite - 2003 (ProjeKct One) * Live In Orlando, FL - 2003 * Live In Guildford - 2003 * Live At Fillmore East - 2004 * Live In Philadelphia, PA - 2004 * Live In Austin, TX - 2004 (ProjeKct Three) * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Eight - 2004 * Live In Warsaw, Poland - 2005 * Live In Heidelberg - 2005 * Live In Brighton - 2005 * Arena, Poznan, Poland, June 9, 2000 - 2005 * Arena, Reggio Nell Emilia, Italy, August 29, 1982 - 2005 * Broadway Theatre, Buenos Aires, Argentina, October 8, 1994 - 2005 * Cactus Cafe, Austin, Texas, March 23, 1999 - 2005 (ProjeKct Three) * Casino, Asbury Park, New Jersey, June 28, 1974 - 2005 * Circus Krone, Munich, Germany, June 4, 2000 - 2005 * Fox Theatre, Boulder, Colorado, October 23, 1998 - 2005 (ProjeKct Four) * I.C. Light Music Tent, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, June 1, 1998 - 2005 (ProjeKct Two) * Jahnhalle, Pforzheim, Germany, March 31, 1974 - 2005 * Jazz Cafe, London, England, December 4, 1997 - 2005 (ProjeKct One) * Prix D'Ami, Buenos Aires, Argentina, September 29, 1994 - 2005 * Zoom Club, Frankfurt, Germany, April 12, 1971 - 2005 * Zoom Club, Frankfurt, Germany, April 13, 1971 - 2005 * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Nine - 2005 * Live At The Wiltern - 2006 * Palazzo Dello Sport (Palasport), Brescia, Italy, March 20, 1974 - 2006 * Fillmore East, New York, N.Y., USA, November 21, 1969 - 2006 * Ulster Performing Arts Centre, Kingston, New York - 2006 * Zoom Club, Frankfurt, Germany, April 14, 1971 - 2006 * Zoom Club, Frankfurt, Germany, April 15, 1971 - 2006 * StadtHalle, Cologne, Germany, October 14, 1981 - 2006 * Broadway Theatre, Buenos Aires, Argentina, October 7, 1994 - 2006 * Musemplatz, Bonn, Germany, June 6, 2000 - 2006 * University Of Texas, Arlington, Texas - 2006 * Shepherds Bush Empire, London, England, July 1, 1996 - 2006 * Place De Nations, Montreal, Quebec, Canada, August 5, 1982 - 2006 * 7th Note, San Francisco, California, November 2, 1998 - 2006 * Stanley Warner Theatre, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, March 6, 1972 - 2006 * Palace Theatre, New Haven, Connecticut - 2006 * Teatro Carlo Felice, Genova, Italy, June 21, 2003 - 2006 * Kennedy Centre, Washington D.C., June 27, 1974 - 2006 * The Roxy, Los Angeles, California, November 23, 1981 - 2006 * Live In Munich - 2006 * Riverside Theatre, Milwaukee, Wisconsin, March 8, 1972 - 2006 * Apollo, Glasgow, Scotland, October 23, 1973 - 2006 * The Collectors' King Crimson - Volume Ten - 2006 * Live In Chicago, IL - 2006 (ProjeKct Two) * The Collectable King Crimson: Volume One - 2006 * The Convention Hall, Asbury Park, New Jersey, July 31, 1982 - 2007 * Park West, Chicago, Illinois, March 14, 2003 - 2007 * Palace Theatre, Greensburg, Pennsylvania, December 2, 2001 - 2007 * Jazz Cafe, London, England, December 1, 1997 - 2007 (ProjeKct One) * Jazz Cafe, London, England, December 2, 1997 - 2007 (ProjeKct One) * Jazz Cafe, London, England, December 3, 1997 - 2007 (ProjeKct One) * Old Lantern, Charlotte, Vermont, June 30, 1998 - 2007 (ProjeKct Two) * House Of Blues, Los Angeles, California, October 23, 2000 - 2007 * House Of Blues, Los Angeles, California, October 24, 2000 - 2007 * Live In Alexandria, VA - 2007 (ProjeKct Three) * The Collectable King Crimson: Volume Two - 2007 * Live In Denver, CO - 2007 * Penn State University, University Park, Pennsylvania, June 29, 1974 - 2007 * Poplar Creek Music Theatre, Hoffman Estates, Illinois, June 22, 1984 - 2007 * Somerville Theatre, Somerville, MA, USA, June 28, 1998 - 2007 (ProjeKct Two) * Poor David's, Dallas, Texas, March 24, 1999 - 2007 (ProjeKct Three) * Olympia, Paris, France, June 25, 2000 - 2007 * Teatro Cervantes, Malaga, Spain, July 5, 2003 - 2007 * Augsburg, Germany, March 27, 1974 - 2007 * The Collectors' King Crimson Box 1: 1969 - 2007 * The Collectors' King Crimson Box 2: 1971 - 1972 - 2007 * The Collectors' King Crimson Box 3: 1972 - 1974 - 2007 * The Collectors' King Crimson Box 4: 1981 - 1982 - 2007 * The Collectors' King Crimson Box 5: 1995 And After - 2007 * Hitomi Kinen Kodo, Tokyo, Japan, October 10, 1995 - 2007 * Omiya Sonic Hall, Omiya, Japan, October 12, 1995 - 2007 * 328 Performance Hall, Nashville, Tennessee, November 9, 2001 - 2007 * 328 Performance Hall, Nashville, Tennessee, November 10, 2001 - 2007 * Technical College, Hull, England, November 10, 1972 - 2007 * The Collectors' King Crimson Box 6: Projekct Series - 2007 * The Collectors' King Crimson Box 7: Sessions & Rehearsals - 2007 * Prix D'Ami, Buenos Aires, Argentina, September 28, 1994 - 2007 * Jazz Café, London, England, April 16, 1998 - 2007 (ProjeKct Two) * Live In Kassel, Germany - 2007 * The Pier, New York, NY, August 1, 1982 - 2007 * Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Ohio, April 28, 1974 - 2007 * Riviera, Madrid, Spain, June 29, 2000 - 2007 * Teatro Kursaal, San Sebastian, Spain, June 28, 2000 - 2007 * Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain, June 27, 2000 - 2007 * Congresgebow, Den Hague, Netherlands, May 15, 1995 - 2008 * Odeon, Cleveland, Ohio, June 2, 1998 - 2008 (ProjeKct Two) * Baseball Park, Jacksonville, Florida, February 26, 1972 - 2008 * New Theatre, Oxford, England, November 25, 1972 - 2008 * Live At The Pier, New York - 2008 * The Collectable King Crimson: Volume Three - 2008 * Aichi Kosei Nenkin Kaikan, Nagoya, Japan, April 20, 2003 - 2008 * Richard's On Richards, Vancouver, British Columbia, October 27, 1998 - 2008 (ProjeKct Four) * Music Hall, Austin, Texas, November 1, 1995 - 2008 * Music Hall, Austin, Texas, November 2, 1995 - 2008 * Richards Club, Atlanta, Georgia, June 23, 1973 - 2008 * Armoury, Wilmington, Delaware, February 11, 1972 - 2008 * Park West, Chicago, Illinois, June 5, 1998 - 2008 - (ProjeKct Two) * Park West, Chicago, Illinois, August 7, 2008 - 2008 * Irvine Meadows Terrace, Laguna Hill, CA, June 9, 1984 - 2008 * Live In Philadelphia, PA - 2008 * Olympia, Paris, France, April 9, 1973 - 2008 * Crystal Ballroom, Portland, OR, October 30, 1998 - 2008 (ProjeKct Four) * Roxy Theatre, Atlanta, Georgia, November 11, 1995 - 2008 * Roxy Theatre, Atlanta, Georgia, November 12, 1995 - 2008 * Live In Milan - 2008 * Izumi T-21, Sendai, Japan, October 13, 2000 - 2008 * Mann Music Centre, Philadelphia, PA, June 29, 1984 - 2008 * Palace Theatre, Providence, Rhode Island, June 30, 1974 - 2008 * Live In Boston - 2009 * Mr. Stormy's Monday Selection - 2009 * Stanley Warner Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA, April 29, 1974 - 2009 * Shepherds Bush, London, England, July 3, 2000 - 2009 * Prix D'Ami, Buenos Aires, Argentina, September 30, 1994 - 2009 * Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI, June 7, 1998 - 2009 * Montreux Jazz Festival, Montreux, Switzerland, July 13, 2003 - 2009 * The Town Hall, New York, NY, June 4, 1995 - 2009 * The Collectable King Crimson: Volume Four - 2009 * Electric Lounge, Austin, TX, March 21, 1999 - 2009 (ProjeKct Three) * Stadthalle, Offenbach, Germany, June 7, 2000 - 2009 * Live In Zurich - 2009 * Birchmere, Alexandria, VA, March 4, 2003 - 2009 * Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA, June 16, 1973 - 2009 * State Uni. Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA, August 15, 2001 - 2009 * Polytechnic, Manchester, England, May 7, 1981 - 2009 * Mr. Stormy's Monday Selection Vol. 2 - 2009 * Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA, March 21, 1998 - 2009 (ProjeKct Two) * Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA, March 22, 1998 - 2009 (ProjeKct Two) * Palazzo Dello Sport, Udine, Italy, March 19, 1974 - 2010 * Jazz Club, Chesterfield, England, September 7, 1969 - 2010 * Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA, August 10, 2001 - 2010 * Albert Rousseau Theatre, Quebec City, Canada, March 10, 2003 - 2010 * Tarrant County Convention Centre, Fort Worth, TX, June 6, 1974 - 2010 * Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI, February 17, 1972 - 2010 * Piazza Cima, Conegliano Veneto, Italy, June 20, 2000 - 2010 * San Diego State University, San Diego, CA, June 8, 1984 - 2010 * Irving Plaza, New York, NY, May 6, 1998 - 2010 (ProjeKct Two) * Irving Plaza, New York, NY, May 7, 1998 - 2010 (ProjeKct Two) * Centralino Foro Italico, Rome, Italy, June 25, 1996 - 2010 * Fairground Arena, Oklahoma City, OK, June 7, 1974 - 2010 * Park West, Chicago, IL, November 8, 2003 - 2010 * Woodstock, NY, April 26, 1994 - 2010 Category:Other Bands